


I Got You

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light Anxiety, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: Diving a little into what Maggie and Jocelyn might feel towards the end of season 3 in regards to the topic rape. (No graphic content, not more than what's seen on screen.)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how the plot of season 3 might've affected Maggie and also what must've been going through Jocelyn's mind when she learned about Susan Wright. So, here's a little something I came up with in between ignoring my responsibilities, set towards the end of season 3. It's not super deep but I also liked the idea of Jocelyn being the caring one.
> 
> possible  
> TW// Anxiety, rape

It has been a long time since the couple has spend so many nights apart. Jocelyn had to stay in London for way longer than expected as her trial lingered on forever and can't wait to get back home. She has been on the phone with Maggie a couple of times and heard the shocking news about a rapist apparently making his rounds in and around Broadchurch. Ever since then she wanted nothing else than to be at home with Maggie.   
While finally on the train she remembers the day she found out about the rape threat Maggie received by that awful Susan Wright.

_“I know men who would rape you.”  
She reads the sentence again. And again. She can't believe her eyes. Who could say such a vile thing? To another woman, nevertheless? Jocelyn sits back with her hand clutched over her heart which she can feel breaking inside of her. Maggie appears in front of her inner eye, smiling bright, her hair all over the place because of the wind. It's like a loop playing in slow motion. She can't wrap her mind around the fact that the woman she loves has become the victim of pure hatred. And for what? For doing her job, from what the file tells her. A tear finds its way down Jocelyn's cheek. She feels so sorry and helpless. Even if this is now in the past and Maggie seems to be doing fine. But what if she isn't? What if something did happen that she just didn't tell anyone? Or if something is yet happen… She doesn't want to imagine it. Her sadness turns to fear. That vicious woman is going to be in Broadchurch again to be questioned in court, so what if these 'men' she talked about are still here, too? She has to stop her thoughts. It's not helping, thinking of the what ifs. Anger is building up inside of her. Anger directed at Susan Wright and the male species. How a woman would ever want another woman to be hurt like that, she simply cannot understand.   
Jocelyn stares out of the window and thinks how badly she wants to hug Maggie right now and tell her that it's alright. Just be there for her and let her know that she knows. That she's safe. That Jocelyn loves her and won't let anything happen to her. But she can't._

She finally can now, though, and the closer Jocelyn gets to her home the greater the urge to just hold Maggie becomes. The police still hasn't found the right suspect, so a sex offender is still on the loose and she really doesn't want to leave her girlfriend alone for longer than necessary.

Maggie is running some last errands when she meets Paul Coates at the checkout of the local supermarket.

“Hello, Maggie. Everything alright?” The vicar asks, seeing Maggie's slightly flushed face.

“Oh hi! Yes, all good, I'm just running a bit late, Jocelyn's back from London today. I don't want to be home after her.” Maggie replies with a smile as she puts her groceries on the line.

“Wonderful. But I suppose that means you won't need my ears to bend anymore?” he says, almost a little sad. He confessed to her that only very few people still come to the church and that he thinks it's time for him to move on.

“Paul, you know how much I appreciate you. Always have. And how glad I am that you've been my friend and have listened to my complaints. I promise I'll come in as often as I can, petal.”

“Thank you, Maggie. You're one of the best people here in town, even if you don't show up regularly.”

“I know.” Maggie winks cheekily as she places her goods in bags before paying. “Well, I'll see you around. Or at church.” She waves shortly to Paul, who mirrors her, and leaves the store in a hurry.  
Sitting behind the wheel on her way up the hill, her thoughts belong to Jocelyn and Jocelyn only. How much she longs for the other woman's touch right now. To not be alone anymore with all this shit going on that has brought back some of her anxiety from the Yorkshire Ripper case and the threat. Every now and then the thought of being next has creeped into her mind but she always brushed it away. The nights have been the worst. Being on her own in that big house has certainly not been easy. Every evening before going to bed, she double checked all the doors and windows, closed all curtains. Sleep has been hard to get, anyway, with her ears pricked up to pick up any weird noises. Her thoughts always bring her right back to that fateful late night she spent at the office, being disturbed by the sound of a door and then suddenly being face to face with Susan. She can still feel her breath slightly brushing against her skin as she whispered those haunting words into her ear. It led her to pull her blanket up higher to shield her. Her only form of protection in bed since Jocelyn wasn't next to her. She has longed to be held by her all these nights, to feel the warmth of another body and to just feel safe.  
Luckily, with what's going on with the Echo, her mind has been occupied for at least most of the daytime. And she constantly reassures herself that everything is alright. It must be.  
Entering the house on the cliffs, she looks around for any sign of Jocelyn maybe having made it earlier, but she's on her own still. She brings her bags over to the kitchen and starts to put the groceries away when there's a clicking sound coming from the front door. For a moment, Maggie freezes in shock but quickly remembers it can only be her girlfriend returning from the big city. She closes the fridge and starts to walk towards the hall.

“Maggie?” Jocelyn calls in anticipation while hanging her coat on the rack and removing her shoes. She makes her way further into the house. In the living room they meet and both faces instantly light up. Jocelyn cups Maggie's face and places a tender kiss on her lips before hugging her tight.

“I missed you.” Maggie mumbles into Jocelyn's neck and takes in her scent with deep breaths. Her heart has been taking flight when she laid her eyes on Jocelyn but being in her embrace and smelling that familiar odour helps to calm it down again. She closes her eyes to take in the moment.

“I missed you, too.” Jocelyn whispers back, holding Maggie close to her and gently stroking over the ends of her hair. She does the same as Maggie and inhales the scent she missed so much while being in London. They keep the position for a few minutes before Maggie pulls out of the hug and looks at Jocelyn, still holding onto her hands.

“I'm afraid I haven't gotten round to making dinner, yet. I ran a bit late.” She gives Jocelyn a sorry look but the barrister simply smiles at her.

“Don't worry. I made the cab driver stop at the little Vietnamese restaurant you like so much and got us some take-out. It's still by the door.” Jocelyn raises her hand to Maggie's cheek and brushes it shortly before turning around to get the food.  
Maggie looks after her with a loving gaze before also walking back to where she came from to get something to drink. The only thing she managed to do, tea. She grabs the kettle and two mugs and carries them over to the living room table. She lets herself fall onto the sofa and watches Jocelyn return with a white plastic bag containing two boxes with delicious food. Jocelyn sits down next to Maggie, as close as possible for it to still be comfortable to eat. 

“So, what's the verdict? You haven't told me yet. Did you win?” Maggie asks before shoving noodles into her mouth.

“We did. The guy is finally going to jail. Justice has been served.” Jocelyn sums up the results satisfied. No need to go into detail for Maggie already knows as much as she is allowed to. 

“That's what I like to hear. Congratulations. My brilliant barrister.” Maggie leans over and kisses her cheek in between bites. They both eat in silence for a little while before Jocelyn starts the conversation again.

“And how are things here? Apart from what you already told me. How's the _vibe_ , as the kids like to say?” She watches Maggie carefully, trying to pick up all possible hints from her body language.

“It looks fine, I guess. But everybody I've talked to, mainly the women, of course, is a little anxious and hopes for the police to soon find who did it. You can tell something isn't right, if you know the town and people. And it's taking so long again. I just hope they find that asshole before there's another victim...” Maggie swallows and turns her eyes to the remainder of her food. She decides she had enough and places the almost empty container on the table in front of her and pulls her legs up on the sofa. Her hand tucks at the seams of her pants.  
Jocelyn follows Maggie's lead and puts down her food box as well and turns her body towards her girlfriend, one leg on the sofa too. She reaches out her hand and lets it down on Maggie's arm, her thumb stroking the soft skin.

“How are you dealing with it, Maggie? How are you feeling?” She can tell the case has taken a toll on the editor. As she suspected. Maggie shifts slightly.

“I don't know, to be honest. I'm trying to tell myself it's all good and that nothing will happen and that they'll get him every day now. That he's too scared to hurt another woman at the moment. But… you never know. I just… I catch my thoughts wandering back to the Ripper. And Susan Wright's words. I was so afraid back then. I couldn't go to work for some days because I felt terrible. I never told you that. I'm sure she really knows men who would… I'm sorry, I'm overthinking this whole thing. Making myself unnecessarily anxious.” Maggie shakes her head at herself and wipes away a tiny tear that escaped her eye.

“It's okay, Maggie. You have every right to feel the way you do.” Jocelyn kindly continues to look at her. Her heart hurts for Maggie. They never actually talked about the threat. She never knew how close it really got to Maggie; who always is so strong and radiant. She obviously told the police, which shows great strength, given it was playing against Susan's will, and with that made herself even more of a target. And although that nasty woman is not in Broadchurch anymore, maybe not even alive anymore, those alleged men might still be roaming the streets. Maybe being responsible for the current situation.

“I'm so glad your home again. I felt so alone and anxious since this whole thing started, especially at night. Every creaking sound had me wide-awake again when I was just beginning to fall asleep. Just like then. I'm… just scared that, somehow, it's the same guy Susan was talking about and that maybe… oh, this is probably silly… but that maybe he wants revenge. For her. Through me. Does that make sense? I don't know. God, I wish this wouldn't affect me so ridiculously much.” Maggie removes a strand of hair from her face, her hand shaking ever so slightly.  
Jocelyn straightens the leg already on the sofa against the backrest and opens her arms.

“Come here.” She says softly and gestures for Maggie to come into her arms. Maggie happily accepts the offer and crawls between her legs. She rest her head against Jocelyn's chest and wraps one arm around her waist and stomach. Jocelyn closes her arms around Maggie's upper body and tenderly moves her hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. She plants a soft kiss on her head and then lets her chin down on it.

“It's not ridiculous. You have been threatened with violence by a horrible person, of course you're feeling anxious when that very thing happens nearby. I understand you completely. But I assure you, nothing will happen to you. I won't let it. I'm here and I won't leave again until this is resolved, do you hear me? I'm here for you. Thank you for telling me how you feel. It's alright.” Jocelyn tightens her hug and kisses the top of Maggie's head again. It usually tends to be the other way round and she feels oddly good to be able to give Maggie the comfort she needs. Even if she is not sure if she is always able to choose the right words. But Maggie snuggling closer gives her the confirmation that what she said must've been okay. 

“Thank you, Joce. Really… But please stay even after they got the man, will you?” 

Jocelyn doesn't even need to look to know Maggie is smiling to herself and is glad to see her humour not gone. She chuckles contently.

“I won't, promise.” She puts her hand under Maggie's chin and carefully turns her head on it's back, so she's lying on her chest with her face up, and looks down into her blue eyes. Her fingers begin to draw along the edges of her beautiful face. She places her hand on Maggie's cheek and lowers her own head to, first, kiss her forehead, then trails down between her eyes to the tip of her nose and finally, her mouth. They're soft and small kisses, this position makes it hard to do anything else. When she's done caressing Maggie's face with her lips, she takes the woman into her full embrace again. Maggie buries her face in her chest (well, breasts).

“How did I get so lucky…?” She says, her voice muffled by flesh and fabrics. Jocelyn doesn't respond but simply squeezes her and gives her another kiss on the golden hair. They stay like this for a while, occasionally talking, until they decide to move upstairs to the bed.

Finally, they're both covered by their blankets. Jocelyn already has her eyes closed and unconsciously turns away from Maggie, who is still laying on her side with her eyes open, listening to the sounds of the house. 

“Jocelyn?” she quietly speaks into the darkness, hoping her girlfriend hasn't totally gone yet.

“Mmhmm…?” 

“Can you hold me?”

Without a word, Jocelyn edges closer, fits her legs behind Maggie's, her waist gently touching her bottom and her breasts touching her back. She wraps her arm around her belly and lightly presses her against herself. Then, with her eyes still closed, she raises her head a little to Maggie's ear.

“I got you.” Jocelyn whispers and lets her head down onto the pillow again, the tip of her nose gingerly touching her head.

That's all she needed. That's all Maggie ever needs.


End file.
